Red, Green, Blue and Leaf
by Regalion
Summary: Four characters try to figure out who they love as they also plan their lives ahead.


**Background:** Red, Blue and Green were Generation I Pokemon trainers from Pallet Town, Kanto. Leaf was introduced in the Fire-Red and Leaf-Green series and she was the default female trainer for these two games. The games were also set in Kanto. In the trainers' late teenage years, they started to form emotional bonds.

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of these characters and they are nintendo's own licences characters. This is my first fanfic story. The story is set 7 years after the initial journey of Blue, Red and Green. Leaf finished her journey earlier to join the friends. I have however changed around some of the characters' background, purely only to add more depth in the storyline. All chapters will be submitted at once. Email me at 2 if you have any questions or opinions or comments on my story. Thanks and enjoy.

**Chapter One**

Blue sat alone in her room in Pallet Town. 7 years had passed since she had started her journey at age 11, much like her three friends. Her battered-up lamp gave just enough light for her to see what she was drawing. She smiled to herself as she sketched the figure. Suddenly, there was an unexpected knock on the door which made her slightly jump a little as she sharply turned around, pushing her drawing out of view. He pencil lead snapped at the pressure of shock. The knob turned and Green entered the room. Blue's heart gave a slight jump.

"Blue. How are you?" Green smiled casually as he walked through the door. His elegantly tall figure filled the room. He was raised by very rich land-owners, and although he had always been extremely handsome and elegant, it was very noticeable by the time he turned 17. He always spoke with certainty, usually got what he wanted and seemed to always know what to say. He pulled up a chair and pushed it to where the wooden desk where Blue was sitting, was. She blushed pink, then quickly tried to cover up, hoping Green wouldn't notice. He, of course did and grinned at her. He turned to face the desk and noticed a piece of paper hanging out of the divider that Blue kept her works in.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" His eyes slowly narrowed as he gently pushed Blue to the side in order to see what the piece of paper had on it. Blue quickly grabbed it just in time and held it upwards, hoping Green couldn't reach. She playfully cocked her head to the side. Green had never shown _this _much personal attention to her. She leaned back in her chair and before she knew it the chair slipped and she flew onto her bed. Green chuckled softly. He walked slowly to her bed and sat down with her. Blue couldn't believe she'd screwed this up. One opportunity she got with Green and she slipped up. He didn't seem creeped out, though, and Blue could see dancing sparkles in his eyes. Green triumphantly waved the piece of paper around.

"You know what, Blue?" Green spoke in a soft tone. His face was in line with hers and he stared into her eyes.

"What?" She breathlessly replied. In the heat of the moment, both of them were lost in each other. Green slowly leaned in. They were so lost, that they didn't notice the door open for a second time, but they heard his voice.

"Now what do we have here?" Red hardly moved his lips, but his voice was cold. Blue and Green jumped apart like a magnetic force repelled them. His voice was poisonous, but the look in his eyes showed that he was playing around with them. Red's arm was leaning against the frame of the door and his lean figure leaned towards the frame. Red was more direct and sturdy than Green. He always knew what he was doing and he never messed up.

"Cut it out, Red. And Green, don't even think about it." Blue laughed as she casually pushed away Green and got off her bed. She walked up to Red and gave him a harmless slap across his cheek. Red softly blushed a strange hue of pink. Blue noticed and quickly took a step away from him. She caught a sidewards glance at Green and saw a slight bit of anger and jealousy in his eyes. Green got off the bed and walked up to red, holding the paper towards him.

"Oh, is this for me? How delightful." His lips curled upwards into his sly grin.

"Stop! Don't look at it!" Blue cried at Red, but she didn't mean to sound angry. Red shot her a look of laughter and then flipped the paper over. It was a sketch of Green. Green tried to cover his smile as Red's eyes clouded over and looked stormy. The door, still opened, now showed a new figure.

"Oh Blue, you really need new friends." Leaf giggled as she strode into the room. Red's head jerked up at the sound of her voice and quickly tried to hide the rosy colour in his cheeks. His eyes weren't angry anymore, but soft. Both Blue and Green caught this, but Leaf seemed oblivious. Red and Leaf? Blue thought to herself. Green took the drawing out of Red's hands and started to scan it. Leaf noticed Red but quickly turned away from him. The two girls hugged hello and began to talk about new Pokemon tactics and items. Green and Red exchanged a glance. Both knew what was going on with everyone. As the week drawled on, Blue began noticing slight changes in the group. Changes big enough to perhaps tear the group apart of knit it more closely together.


End file.
